Presently nothing is available to warm tortillas while maintaining their natural moisture level and texture once they are taken from their sealed packages. For many years tortillas have constituted one of the staple food products of most Latin American countries. Typically, they are folded around meat, bean or vegetable fillings, or simply eaten like bread either alone or with other foods at meals.
When tortillas are fresh, or when they are first taken from the sealed air tight packaging now used in mass marketing in modern stores, they have a natural moisture content that keeps them soft and pliable. However, it is often desirable to warm the tortilla before eating and, although many different methods are used, none is particularly good. For example, some people warm tortillas one at a time over an open flame, or lay them on a heated griddle or frying pan, which can not only burn them but also ruin their texture by drying them out. Sometimes tortillas are wrapped in moist hot towels where, after awhile, they tend to become soggy and fall apart. Typical steam table type warmer systems produce the same result.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to produce some means for warming and serving tortillas while maintaining their natural texture, taste and moisture content.